1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and to an apparatus for testing the mechanical strength of components with respect to a predetermined strength criterion. The strength criterion indicates, for example, the amplitude and/or the chronological curve and/or the direction and/or the nature (for example, the polarity of applied pressure or tension), etc., of a mechanical stress that faultless components must withstand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional methods for testing mechanical strength, forces must usually act on the component to be tested. The problem arises that plastic deformations of the component occur, particularly in the region of the location at which the force is introduced, even when the component meets the strength criterion, when the forces applied for testing lie only slightly below those forces--in terms of their strength--that would lead to the destruction of the component. As a result, it is no longer possible to employ the component for its intended purpose. Consequently, every individual component cannot be subjected to the strength testing. On the contrary, only spot checks can be undertaken. In many instances, particularly given components whose failure involves serious consequences, it would be desirable to be able to test every individual component with respect to the strength criterion.
A method of the general type initially set forth is disclosed in German PS 36 20 637 which can alleviate this problem since the component to be tested is charged with a pulse dimensioned such that a component that does not meet the respective strength criterion is destroyed due to the influence of the pulse. Component can only be tested, however, using this known method, with respect to strength criteria related to compression stressing.